<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wish We Could Stay Like This Forever by SassyScribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868851">I Wish We Could Stay Like This Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyScribe/pseuds/SassyScribe'>SassyScribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dalish Bard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyScribe/pseuds/SassyScribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan and Ambassador Montilyet find comfort in each other. They're just Nylus and Josie tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Male Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dalish Bard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wish We Could Stay Like This Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place before "What Remains" and "Through Her Eyes"<br/>Right after the first time Nylus and Josephine have their first night together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was never quiet. Not really. Not even at night. Owls, crickets and the odd fox made their presence known. Everything made a sound that together formed what you expected to hear as you walked among endless trees. What you wouldn’t expect to hear were the sounds of passion coming from a clearing near a rushing creek. Those were not the common sounds of the forest. Neither was the ragged breathing that followed as two new lovers held each other in the dark.</p><p>The Inquisitor and his lover laid in tangled limbs atop thick blankets and furs on the forest floor. It was dark. But moonlight and groups of fireflies reached the clearing and illuminated it enough for them to see. They panted in unison, trying to bring their hearts and breathing back to a normal rhythm. </p><p>Nylus ran his fingers up and down Josephine’s arm. He kissed her forehead and she sighed and nestled closer to him. She kissed his jaw and he smiled.</p><p>“Are you cold?” Nylus asked.</p><p>Josephine laughed. “Quite the opposite at the moment, love.”</p><p>Nylus chuckled. “Good. Now you know to send for me whenever the nights get unbearably cold at Skyhold.”</p><p>Josephine smacked his chest. “Oh, you’re terrible!”</p><p>He scoffed. “That’s not what you said before.”</p><p>Josephine groaned and hid her face against his chest.</p><p>“You couldn’t possibly decipher what I said before. It was gibberish.”</p><p>“Very enthusiastic, very <em> loud </em> gibberish.” </p><p>“No!” Josephine said. Then she whispered. “You don’t think the others heard, do you? Maker!”</p><p>He laughed. “I don’t know. We did scare off a few owls, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Nylus! I am serious. They’ll never look at me the same.”</p><p>He looked at her frown and noticed she was biting her lip. He lifted her chin with his finger so he could see her eyes.</p><p>“What are you afraid of, Josie?”</p><p>“Well...what if they think I’ve seduced you for nefarious reasons? Oh, Maker! Your mother is back there. What would she think?” </p><p>“Honestly? She kind of helped me find things for our picnic earlier.”</p><p>Nylus gestured at the basket and discarded wine glasses near them. </p><p>Josephine leaned on her arm. Her eyes were wide.</p><p>“Your mother...she approves of us?”</p><p>Nylus took advantage of her position and set his hand on her hip, absently caressing her skin.</p><p>“Hmm. My mother knew we were together the moment you arrived at camp. She’s happy for me. She’s glad I found someone special. Someone who loves me.” He looked away before adding,  “After everything.” His voice wavered. </p><p>Josephine touched his cheek, guiding him back to look at her face.</p><p>“And I do love you. Very much.” she told him.</p><p>She kissed him. Their lips met only briefly before she laid her head on his chest. Nylus held her tight against him.</p><p>“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Josephine said.</p><p>She hummed as he ran his hands over the expanse of her back.</p><p>“One day we will.” he told her.</p><p>“I know. I have faith.”</p><p>He nodded. “In your Maker.”</p><p>She looked up at his eyes, which were brighter than usual in the dark.</p><p>“I have faith <em> you’ll </em> see us through this chaos.”</p><p>Nylus’s breath hitched. His heart beat a little faster.</p><p>“That is a lot to expect from just one man, Josephine.” </p><p>He sighed. His grip on her hip tightened slightly.</p><p>Josephine shook her head. “It would if he were alone. But he is not. <em> You </em> are not, my love.”</p><p>Nylus pushed her hair back and kissed her again. A lingering kiss where they both trembled. Trying to say everything at once with the gesture.</p><p>“No. I suppose not.” Nylus said. “I do have <em>ma</em> <em>vhenan</em> with me.”</p><p>Josephine grinned. “And I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>